Attack on the Imperial Palace
The Attack on the Imperial Palace was a daring Imperial raid on the former Imperial Palace in Corusca City, on New Republic-held Coruscant. The raid was led by Danik Kreldin. The goal of the raid was to retrieve a valuable datacard held within the vaults of the Imperial Palace - a datacard containing the coordinates to a forgotten planet, Ord Trasi. Kreldin, having discovered a Sith Holocron, was required to travel to Ord Trasi in order to initiate himself with the Sith, and prove himself worthy to Darth Malign. Utilizing blueprints to the Imperial Palace, kept within Imperial Archives, a plan was devised to break into the Palace, make way to the Throne Room, break into the vaults, and escape. Infiltration Kreldin enlisted the help of the infamous Mandalorian, Wescal Cantrell, currently a Stormtrooper serving in the 501st Legion, and set out to Coruscant aboard a YT-2400 with a team of handpicked stomtroopers from the 501st, including Tanis Cadell, and several pilots, including Krieg Inrokana and Antoine Dareus. The Imperials travelled to the lower levels, entering the Imperial Palace from the sewers. They utilized a maintenance elevator to take them up to the main levels of the Palace. The Attack The Imperials started the attack the moment the elevator doors slid open, launching gas grenades into the main hall. The team then dispersed and began opening fire on the Republic troops inside the hall, covering Kreldin as he transferred to another turbolift to take him straight to the Throne Room, levels above. As the Imperial commandos, led by Master Sergeant Cantrell, held off a recovering Republic counter-attack, Kreldin arrived in the Throne Room, where he was confronted by Johanna Siri te Danaan. The two engaged in a war of words, until Kreldin played his trump card: he revealed he had kidnapped Johanna's eldest son, Etiel te Danaan, and subdued the Jedi. Before long, however, Republic reinforcements arrived in the Throne Room and attempted to take Kreldin hostage. Cantrell and the rest of the Imperial commandos finally arrived in the Throne Room, and saved Kreldin from being taken prisoner. The Throne Room, Palpatine's former seat of power, became a warzone, and during the chaos, Kreldin slipped himself and Johanna away from the fighting, into a secret vault revealed in Imperial blueprints for the Palace. In there, Kreldin discovered what he was looking for: the coordinates to Ord Trasi. The Escape A large portion of the Republic defenders in the Throne Room were taken out, but Sandor Woden, utilizing his sniper, managed to wound Cantrell and take down several other Imperial troops, and more reinforcements were on the way. Activating his homing beacon, Kreldin left the vault with his prized posession and the Jedi, and took his team to the balcony, where their escape shuttle arrived and took them away from the Imperial Palace as reinforcements surged into the Throne Room. The Imperials exited the atmosphere, and after avoiding Republic starfighters, jumped into hyperspace to Ord Trasi. Category:Minor Engagements